A method for producing an optically active succinimide compound has been craved for and has been actively studied in the related art. As a method having general versatility, there is known a method in which a diastereomer salt of a racemic succinimide compound is produced using an optically active amine (such as cinchonidine) and is resolved by recrystallization (see Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2, Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4). On the other hand, there are known some methods in which a racemic compound is hydrolyzed stereoselectively by an enzyme (see, for example, Non-patent Document 1, Non-patent Document 2 and Non-patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-6-192222
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-37771
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-200247267
[Patent Document 4]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-47268
[Non-patent Document 1]
Tetrahedron Letters vol. 28, No 40, pp. 4661-4664 (1987)
[Non-patent Document 2]
Tetrahedron Letters vol. 27, No. 22, pp. 2543-2546 (1986)
[Non-patent Document 3]
Journal of Organic Chemistry vol. 53, No. 8, pp. 1607-1611 (1988)
[Non-patent Document 4]
Journal of Medicinal Chemistry vol. 41, No. 21, pp. 4118-4129 (1998)